


Our Little Dirty Secret

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, badwrongweek, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Dieci anni, c’erano ben dieci anni di differenza tra loro eppure a Cooper Anderson, al momento attore di pubblicità ma in futuro vincitore di un OSCAR, in quel momento non importava, non mentre spingeva Sebastian Smythe sul letto della sua camera d’albergo. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Dirty Secret

Dieci anni, c’erano ben dieci anni di differenza tra loro eppure a Cooper Anderson, al momento attore di pubblicità ma in futuro vincitore di un OSCAR, in quel momento non importava, non mentre spingeva Sebastian Smythe sul letto della sua camera d’albergo.

Era tornato per il diploma di Blaine e dopo aver assistito alla premiazione di Schizzo aveva deciso di farsi un giro per Lima, aveva bisogno di calma dopo gli ultimi provini tra cui quel film sul tennis.

Era stato al Lima Bean che aveva incontrato Sebastian e quando l’altro gli si era presentato in quella maniera strafottente lui non aveva pesato che avesse la stessa età di suo fratello, insomma … beveva caffè corretto col cognac, non erano cose che facevano i ragazzini si era detto tra sé prima di dargli corda.

Come poi fossero finiti nella sua stanza era un mistero, per fortuna aveva preferito soggiornare in albergo quella volta, i suoi erano già occupati con Blaine, se lo avessero visto mentre si scopava un ragazzino sarebbe stata la fine. Era stata una fortuna scoprire per caso l’età di Sebastian, ma come gli aveva detto l’altro non era importante, anzi, sarebbe stato il loro piccolo, sporco segreto, il tutto detto mentre si strusciava con forza contro di lui sui sedili posteriori della sua macchina. Una parola tra un bacio e l’altro e un tocco più sensuale dell’altro … Cooper ha dovuto lottare con il suo corpo per evitare di abbassare semplicemente i pantaloni dell’altro e prenderlo lì in macchina.

Per fortuna in albergo non c’era nessuno e il dottor Chance doveva solo provarci a dire che lo aveva visto mentre amoreggiava con un liceale, in tal caso avrebbe riferito a chi dovere che la signora Chance che era con lui aveva almeno trent’anni di meno, capelli più biondi e due taglie di reggiseno in più di quanto lui ricordasse.

Oltre a lui non’avevano incontrato nessun’altro per fortuna si era detto prima che l’altro iniziasse a spogliarsi sensualmente davanti a lui.

<< Ma sei sicuro di avere diciotto anni? >> chiese prima di togliersi la camicia, un conto era amoreggiare un altro fare sesso e lui aveva una carriera appena agli inizi, non poteva correre il rischio di Aidan Stone che si era bruciato al carriera per quel video con quella minorenne.

<< Sicurissimo, se vuoi dopo ti faccio vedere un documento >> era stata la risposta sarcastica di Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio caotico e tutto denti, quel ragazzino lo intrigava come pochi, e lui non era gay, solo … sapeva cogliere le opportunità se gli si offrivano.

<< Basta parlare ragazzino >> ansimò prima di portare le mani sui pantaloni dell’altro e abbassarli, e così il ragazzino era già eccitato pensò con un sorriso carico di aspettative prima di ritrovarsi disteso sul letto, con Sebastian sopra di lui che lentamente armeggiava con la sua cintura.

Quando finalmente anche i suoi pantaloni furono abbassati fece segno all’altro di abbassarsi, voleva di nuovo quelle labbra e … era tutto così sbagliato, perverso ed eccitante si disse prima di ribaltare una seconda volta le posizioni.

Lentamente strinse le natiche dell’altro che gli si aggrappò con forza, Sebastian sapeva come voleva e sapeva come renderselo e quell’aspetto lo eccitava, il ragazzino lo stava manipolando come voleva pensò distrattamente prima di inserire il primo dito.

Sebastian gemette lentamente mentre il suo corpo si abituava all’intrusione, Cooper era certamente una maniera alternativa di passare la serata e forse aveva sbagliato a puntare su Blaine, avrebbe dovuto concentrare le sue energie sull’altro Anderson, sarebbe stato sicuramente più appagante e meno stressante. L’altro sapeva come toccarlo, sembrava averlo sempre saputo pensò prima di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, non gli avrebbe dato una tale soddisfazione, non subito almeno.

L’altro si stava sforzando di non gemere troppo, questo Cooper lo aveva capito, beh .. quella era una sfida e lui amava le sfide, era parte del suo essere attore si disse prima di rimuovere le dita, avevano giocato anche troppo, ora … ora si faceva sul serio.

L’altro gemette di fastidio per quella perdita di contatto mentre lui si sistemava veloce il preservativo e prendeva il rubricante, era tutto così perfetto, eccitante e perverso … seducentemente perverso, ecco com’era.

Era tutto perfetto pensò mentre si fermava per dare tempo all’altro di abituarsi all’intrusione calmandolo con baci e sfioramenti, smise di farlo quando Sebastian gli fece chiaramente che voleva di più, che lo voleva tutto … Sebastian  era così eccitante mentre muoveva e il bacino e gemeva il suo nome, era quasi un peccato impedirgli di gridare pensò Cooper prima di cercare con forza le labbra dell’altro, ma non potevano fare troppo rumore.

<< Shh … a quest’ora i bravi bambini fanno la nanna >> disse prima che la sua mano si chiudesse sulla virilità dell’altro che lo ripagò con un gemito più alto. << E il bacio della buona notte? >> gli chiese l’altro sarcastico cercando di non gemere troppo forte. << Tu aspetta e ti do anche quello >> rispose lui, ormai la testiera del letto sbatteva con ritmo sempre più irregolare sulla parete.  
Ancora poco, un altro bacio, un ultimo tocco e sentì l’altro raggiungere l’orgasmo tra i loro stomaci, e fu quella sensazione a indurlo a seguirlo dopo poco, il modo in cui il corpo dell’altro si era stretto contro di sé, o come le mani gli avessero marchiato la schiena o forse il bacio più appassionato che si erano scambiati, Cooper non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che per qualche minuto aveva dimenticato come si respirava.

<< E ora ? >> chiese mentre accanto a lui Sebastian cercava di riprendere fiato. << E ora vediamo cosa c’è sul menù della colazione per domani >> fu la risposta dell’altro, forse sarebbe stata una lunga notte, lui di certo non se ne pentiva, con tutte le emozioni che aveva accumulato in quella stanza il suo prossimo provino sarebbe stato strepitoso.


End file.
